


Knew It As Soon As I Felt It

by fondlyrainbows



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Girls Kissing, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, No Angst, Oral Sex, Pining, Sexting, Smut, Tutoring, Useless Lesbians, Vaginal Fingering, harry and louis are cis girls, just gay girls being happy, skater louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondlyrainbows/pseuds/fondlyrainbows
Summary: "You like being the little spoon, yeah?""Kinda, but shh. Don't tell anyone," she jokes.Louis laughs, responding, "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." And, Harry knows that she's going along with the joke, but it also seems like she's referring to the whole I-know-you-keep-your-sex-toys-in-the-shoe-box-on-the-top-shelf-of-your-closet thing, too, which. She'sgladit's their secret. She'shappythat Louis knows where she keeps something so intimate. Louis hesitantly wraps her arm around Harry's waist, which Harry then places her arm over in an attempt to reassure Louis. Harry can feel Louis exhale a deep breath, clearly relaxing into her position.or, the UNI/girl direction AU where Harry helps Louis study for physics, accept her lesbian identity that does not fall on either side of the butch/femme binary, and ease the knots in her shoulders. Louis helps Harry to ride a skateboard, be more comfortable in her skin, and learn what it feels like to absolutely adored.





	Knew It As Soon As I Felt It

**Author's Note:**

> hey, y'all!! here is another fem!larry fic...shocker! I wrote this because I absolutely love skater girls (especially skater lesbians) because they are so powerful and in my opinion, fem!louis embodies that!!! I started this because I had an idea about the smut, but I ended up writing a bit more back story than I expected, so here we are... also, I touch on the idea that some lesbians may struggle with their identity because they don't come off as "gay enough" which is absolutely absurd but also a valid concern for many so...yeah! There are a few lines in there about just being yourself and only using labels you identify with (if you choose to use labels at all!) Sorry for any mistakes, I don't have an editor...hope you enjoy! :) title is from Kacey Musgrave's song "Velvet Elvis"

Harry directs her vision to the head in front of her, her eyes drilling into the short, feathery, chestnut hair that peaks out from the grey beanie. She should be listening to the professor talk about vectors and velocity and potential energy, but it is much more fun to think about what it would be like to touch the soft-looking hair that is just inches away from her hands. It doesn't help that the hair belongs to the most gorgeous girl Harry has ever seen; she has an aura of cool, even though it doesn't seem like she is trying to achieve it. She just carries herself with such confidence, her loose joggers and Vans and rotation of band tees and flannels and worn pullovers. Her skateboard is always stored underneath her desk, and she wears all sorts of bracelets, some resembling woven friendship bracelets and some that look like they were put on her at music festivals and some beaded ones that look as if they were made at summer camp. Harry is under the impression that this girl's eyes invented the color blue, her vibrant, contagious smile might've been the sun's inspiration for shining so brightly.

 _Jesus,_ there is definitely something wrong with Harry. She hasn't even had so much as a single conversation with this girl, let alone know her enough to be _poetically admiring her._ It really isn't Harry's fault, though. She's young and bored and horny and tired of being alone, okay? Besides, physics is something she excelled at in high school, so who is she really harming if she spends every Tuesday and Thursday morning fantasizing about the dreamboat in front of her? She still manages to copy down all of the notes, so she technically isn't doing anything wrong. Just as she's justifying her creepily and possibly self-sabotaging actions to herself, she is broken out of her trance when the kids around her start packing up and the Beautiful Angel in front of her turns around.

"Hey, uh, Harry, right," the girl starts, her voice dripping in a Donny accent. "I wasn't able to come to class on Tuesday and I was just wondering if I could possibly take a look at your notes?" Harry's brain short-circuits, unable to form any cohesive thoughts besides _she knows my name she knows my name she knows my name_ and _'Arreh 'Arreh 'Arreh._ She also thinks it's quite funny that the girl has explained that she wasn't in class on Tuesday as if Harry wasn't already fully aware and spent that whole day absolutely devastated.

"Yeah, m'Harry. How didya know that?" Totally smooth. 

"When you pass the attendance sheet up to me, you're the last name written, so I just figured. Sorry, I guess that did come off creepy. I promise I'm not a stalker," she chuckles, her smile bright. "Oh, also, m'Louis," she offers, sticking one of her hands out for a handshake. _A handshake?_ Harry tries her best to come off as casual, taking the girl's hand in hers and slightly shaking. _Louis,_ what a lovely name. Harry can't help but notice just how much bigger her own hand is compared to Louis', pulling hers out of Louis' grasp after becoming extremely aware that she has just been staring at their hands. 

"Um, hi, Louis," she lets out, a blush forming on her cheeks and, _god,_ what is wrong with her? She is nineteen, goddammit, not eleven. It's just, Louis' whole presence is intoxicating and makes Harry's brain and heart and lungs forget how to work properly. 

"Hi," Louis smiles back, placing one of her hands on the back of her own chair, her body twisted in order to see Harry. Her other hand rests on her knee, her fingers gently tapping against the fabric of her sweatpants. "So, uh. The notes? If you don't mind, that is," she adds. 

"Oh, shit, that's right. Uh," Harry fumbles with her notebook, flipping back two pages to find the beginning of Tuesday's notes. She spins the notebook so that it's right side up for Louis and points at the middle of one of the pages. "So, they start here and, um," she explains, turning the notebook over, "they stop here. Yeah, right here," she finishes, her finger resting on the last sample problem from Tuesday. 

"Oh, my god. These notes are ace, mate," Louis admires, staring at the pages in awe. "Mine are never as thorough." She's laughing now, looking up at Harry, who is trying her absolute hardest not to flush.

"Thanks," she responds sheepishly, lamely. 

"Would you mind sending these to me so I can copy them into my notebook later?" 

"Um, you can just, like. Take a pictures of the pages if you want," Harry offers, immediately regretting it. Louis just suggested that Harry _text her_ and Harry somehow managed to fuck up the opportunity. 

"That works, too," Louis says sweetly. Then, she jokes, "don't want me to have your number, then?" 

"No!" Harry says with a little bit too much enthusiasm. "It's not that, I just. It's-" 

"Relax, curly. M'just teasing ya," Louis laughs, getting her phone out of her pocket and taking pictures of Harry's notebook. _Curly._

"Oh," Harry breathes out. Who knew that a two minute conversation could be so stressful? While Louis is busy taking photos, Harry studies the various pieces of ink that cover Louis' arms. 

"Ah, thank you so much for these notes, you're a lifesaver," Louis announces, getting out of her seat and pulling out her skateboard from underneath her desk. Harry puts her belongings into her olive green messenger bag that's littered with pins. "Pronouns: She/Her/Hers" and "I Heart IIFPA" and "Black Lives Matter," along with various other social justice phrases cover up a fair amount of the front flap of her bag. "T'was good to meet ya, Harry," she smiles, adjusting the fringe that was peeking out from under her beanie. "See ya around." 

"Yeah, of course. Have a nice day, Louis," she responds. She watches Louis leave the classroom and she cannot control the smile that forms on her lips. She gives herself five seconds to bask in _Louis, Louis, Louis_ before she takes a deep breath and walks out of the classroom, too, because she is not a schoolgirl with a crush. She is _not_. When she walks outside of the science building, she sees Louis in the distance, riding her skateboard towards one of the dorming quads. She thinks about the past few minutes, Louis' voice floating around in her mind. It's much lighter and softer than Harry imagined it to be, a stark contrast to the rigid and edgy persona she exudes.

Harry plugs in her headphones and makes her way to one of the dining halls to grab breakfast before her next class. Going to her university's Instagram, she types "Louis" into the followers search tab in an attempt to stalk Louis and find out more about her, even if it's just a last name. She needs _something_ to fixate on for the next four days that she won't see Louis, but it seems like it isn't written in the cards. Her search was unhelpful, drawing an exasperated sigh from Harry. She'll just have to wait until Tuesday. 

...

Harry is sitting at her desk in her physics, swirling one of her thick curls that starts at the base of her neck with her left hand as she doodles tiny shapes onto her notebook with her right hand. One of her legs is bouncing, the anticipation of seeing Louis almost unbearable. She consciously makes the decision to keep her head down so that it doesn't look like she is waiting for Louis to walk through the door, but when Harry can see tiny red Vans creep into her peripheral vision, she lifts her head. Louis is standing by her own seat and looking down at Harry. She flashes her a smile before greeting, "Hey, Picasso. What are ya drawing over there?" 

"Oh, uh, hi, Louis," Harry stumbles out, caught off guard by the sudden interaction with the Love Of Her Life. She lifts her hand to reveal her tiny drawing of planets and stars, nothing too detailed or spectacular. "Just doodling," she explains. 

"Ah, so you're not only a fantastic note-taker, but you're also an artist! The many talents of Harry," Louis says through a grin, sliding into her own chair in front of Harry. She pulls her materials out of her backpack, putting her flexing arm muscles on display for Harry. Harry puffs out the best laugh she can muster, a blush creeping up on her. 

"Guess you could say so," Harry replies, her voice fairly quiet. More of their classmates have shuffled in as the class is supposed to start in one and a half minutes. "Um, how was your weekend?" 

"Eh, pretty boring, honestly. 'Ve got midterm exams coming up and I have to do well on them if I wanna get my grades up, so. Yeah, just studying really. What about you, Harry? What did you do?" Her right hand plays with the roughened knuckles on her left hand as one of feet is rolling the skateboard back and forth. 

"Yeah, me too. I helped organize an event for, like, a school club I'm in? Was pretty fun, I guess." Could she sound any lamer? A school club? Harry wouldn't be surprised if Louis laughed in her face and turned around, but instead, she just smiles and shows off her sharp canines.

"Oh, yeah? That does sound fun! Which club is it, then?" Harry opens her mouth to answer, but is cut off by the professor. 

"Good morning, ladies and gents," he begins, causing Louis to dramatically roll her eyes and turn around in her seat in an exaggerated way. Harry stifles a laugh and writes the date on the top of her paper. The class goes on, Harry writing down notes on inertia (or something like that) while her mind wanders onto Louis territory. She is taken out of her thoughts when the student behind her shoves the attendance sheet into her view. She takes special care into writing her name now that she knows it's something that Louis looks at. When she is finished, she leans forward so that she can place the paper in Louis' line of vision. When Louis sees her, however, she doesn't only take the attendance sheet from her, but she also plants a small, folded up piece of loose leaf paper into Harry's hand. Louis' hand turns around for a split second so that she can flash a smile before returning to facing the front. Harry's furrows her eyebrows and hesitantly opens up the note. 

_sooooo boring! can't believe we still have an hour :(_

Harry stares at the messy handwriting, biting at the skin on the inside of her cheek. Are they friends now? She picks up her pencil and jots down, "I know, pretty torturous, huh? And this guy's annoying voice doesn't make it any better." She hopes Louis knows she isn't trying to be mean. Folding up the paper again, she wonders how she is going to get it back to Louis. Is she going to have to tap Louis on her shoulder? Harry thinks she might cream herself at the contact. 

With a hesitant finger, Harry gently taps the space between Louis' shoulder blades twice. Louis turns around, smiling when Harry hands her the note over her shoulder. Five seconds go by before Harry hears Louis let out a small giggle. It's _musical_. Truly a magical sound. After another thirty seconds, Louis tosses the paper over her shoulder without even sparing a glance, the note falling right onto Harry's desk. 

_you're gonna get me in trouble for laughing, curly! :P_

And it goes on like that for rest of the hour. The notes are tiny and unsubstantial and insignificant, but Harry cannot seem to stop herself from feeling _giddy_. They talk about the professor's choice of tie and the boy that is sleeping a few rows down from them and how slowly the time is crawling by. They take turns passing the paper between them, usually waiting for the professor to be writing on the board to make the transaction. Class comes to an end, and although Harry pretends to be happy about it, she knows she is going to miss Louis as soon as they leave this room because she is truly _pathetic_ it seems.

"You doing anything after this," Louis asks, rising from her desk. Harry wants to believe that Louis is looking to hang out, but she knows that Louis is just polite and probably just making conversation. 

"Uh, yeah, 've got a class. What about you?"

"That sucks! I usually go back to my room to have myself a nap and a shower before my 13:00 class. Physics is so goddamn early, I don't know how you're able to go to another class right afterwards," Louis answers, grimacing in order to convey her sympathy. 

"Yeah, it's not the greatest, but it's nice to get all of my classes over with in the morning, you know?" Both girls start heading out of the door together, Louis tucking her skateboard under her left arm.

"I guess that's true. I just cannot live without naps. Mum thinks I'm being lazy, which. Could be true," she laughs, adding, "but I just like sleep. What's wrong with that?" 

"Nothing," Harry assures her. "If I had your schedule, I would do the same thing." 

"Ah, thank you, Harry! And if someone as smart as you agrees with me, I can't be making too bad of a mistake, yeah?" They're standing outside of the physics building, the morning sun beating down on them. Harry knows Louis is heading in the opposite direction as her, so she wants to hold onto this conversation as long as she can. 

"Oh, stop. Thank you," she mumbles, pink spreading across her cheeks. "'M not even smart, just take notes, you know? 

"More than I do! Just take the compliment," Louis says sweetly, turning to face Harry. She drops her skateboard to the ground and readjusts her backpack on her shoulders. "Don't wanna hold you up your way to class," she says through a smile. "Plus, I have a nap I must attend. See ya on Thursday, yeah?" 

"Yeah, sounds good! Enjoy your nap." The _please let me come with you, I'll cuddle you to sleep and make you tea for you when you wake up and shampoo your perfect hair for you_ goes unspoken. Louis skates away, leaving Harry to walk alone to the cafeteria. 

...

When Thursday rolls around, Harry can notice Louis' mood change from the moment she walks through the door. Her shoulders are slumped, both of her earbuds are in, and her mouth is drawn in a tight line. It's a sharp contrast to the bubbly mood she usually seems to be in. When she gets to her seat, she pulls out one of her earbuds and shoots Harry a quick smile that doesn't last longer than a second. "Hey, Harry."

Harry isn't sure if she should pry; is it her place? Are they friends? Would it creep Louis out if she says she noticed a difference in her mood? She ponders the possibility for a second before trusting her gut and asking, "Hey, Louis. Are you alright? You seem, like, kind of down today." 

Louis sits down sideways in her seat so she can face Harry. She looks surprised, placing her notebook on her lap. "Yeah, I'm just sorta nervous. Midterms are next week and I have no idea how I'm going to pass all of 'em. Especially this class, I feel like I'm weeks behind even though I really do try to pay attention. It's just so boring and it's hard which makes me feel stupid so I try to avoid it because I hate feeling that way, but now I'm going to fail. God, sorry to put that on all of you. You're so sweet for asking," she finishes in a voice that's between her normal volume and a whisper. Harry's heart swells, the desire to reach out and protect the girl in front of her from all things bad growing rapidly.

"Oh, Louis. I'm sorry you're so stressed. But you aren't stupid, okay? Physics is hard. _University is hard_. Please don't take this the wrong way, but like. I could, uh, help? With physics? If you wanted, like. I dunno," Harry finishes lamely. Louis is quick to respond. 

"I couldn't ask you to do that! I'm sure you have your own tests and stuff to be working on," she explains. Harry knows she should stop herself from pushing the subject, but Louis is really very pretty and it turns Harry's brain into a useless puddle of soup. 

"No, don't be silly. I wouldn't've offered if I didn't mean it. Plus, spending more time working on physics can't be harmful, ya know? I would benefit, too." 

"That would be really amazing, Harry, I just," she starts, lowering her eyes to focus on her hands on her lap. "I can't really offer to pay you for it? Don't have a lot of extra money." She's speaking at a whisper now. Harry reaches out and grabs Louis' forearm before she has time to process the movement. 

"Well, I guess that works out since I would refuse to take any money, anyway. Please, Louis, I don't want you to be stressed." Louis looks hesitant, but she turns to Harry and gives her a small smile. Just as she begins to accept Harry's offer, the professor interrupts. Class begins and Harry feels a pit in her stomach, thinking she definitely pushed the subject too far. She was too eager and presumptuous and overbearing and creepy and-

A note flies over Louis' shoulder and onto Harry's desk. _i'm actually asking for your number this time, curly :)_

Harry bites down on the bottom of her pencil, unsuccessful in hiding her smile. She scribbles down her number and tosses the note back over to Louis. After she reads the note, Louis turns around and smiles brightly for the first time since she walked through the door this morning. Her canines are visible for a moment and Harry just wants to _lick them_. Louis ends up not writing another note, which makes sense considering the fact she is trying her best to focus and take good notes. After Harry spends an hour and thirty minutes staring at the back of Louis' delicious neck, class is finally over. When Louis packs up her class materials, she says, "Does Saturday work for you?" The two girls start walking out of the door, Louis stretching her arm out to indicate that Harry can go through the doorway first. 

"Yeah! Saturday works for me. Do ya just wanna meet at the library?"

"Well, they don't let ya bring drinks in there, right? And I can't study without a cuppa. I'll text you my address, yeah? My roommate is never around on the weekends, think she goes off with her boyfriend or sommat." She crinkles her nose at that in fake disgust which causes an embarrassing giggle from Harry. 

"Sounds good! That's kind've lucky for you. That you have, like, the room to yourself," Harry says as she internally scolds herself for sounding so _dumb_. Louis doesn't seem to notice though, as she just laughs in agreement. 

"Yeah, you're right. It could be worse, you know? I could be her boyfriend’s roommate who probably has to watch them fuck like twelve times a day," she jokes. Harry pretends to gag, earning a laugh from Louis. "Exactly!" They're both smiling, Louis' eyes squinting because of the bright sun. "Anyway, I'll make sure there's none of that funny business when we're doing physics, yeah? I'll text ya later!" 

...

"How does this look," Harry asks, standing with her arms outstretched from her body in front of her roommate, Niall. She has on one of her normal floral shirts, but she has left it half unbuttoned so that her cleavage is on display. 

"Depends. Do ya want her t'know you wanna fuck her? Because if ya do, it's perfect, Haz," Niall answers, her eyes fixed on the skin that Harry has left exposed. 

"I don't know what to do," Harry pouts, turning back to her closet. "I don't want to throw myself at her, I doubt she would be interested. I don't even know if she's gay," she finishes with a whine. 

"Okay, I'm gonna stop you there. Not to, like, feed into stereotypes, but. C'mon, Haz, she's gay. Like, gay gay gay. So let's relax, yeah?" She gets up from her spot on the bed and walks over to Harry. She buttons up three more of Harry's buttons before adding, "You look good, babe. M'serious. Just be yourself and I'm sure she'll love ya in no time," she encourages with a smile. Harry lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding. 

"Thanks, Niall. I'm just, like, so stressed. She's the coolest person I've ever met and I just-" 

"And you're the coolest person I've ever met. So please just calm down, Haz. Take a few deep breaths, put your textbook in your bag, and go to her dorm." 

Harry does as she's told, breathing in and out a few times before gathering her stuff together. Louis had texted her on Friday to tell her that she lives in East Quad, as if Harry didn't already know. It's about a fifteen minute walk, so she grabs her headphones to relax her. Maybe she'll listen to the playlist she created with Louis in mind, maybe she won't. She sprays herself with only a touch of perfume so that Louis doesn't think she tried too hard. She places a kiss on the top of Niall's head. "Thanks for listening to me freak out, babe. I'll be back in a few hours, yeah?" 

"Have fun! Don't worry too much! And don't forget to wipe your face off so she has a place to sit," she adds as Harry walks out the door, laughing to herself. 

...

Harry takes three deep breaths before she brings her hand up to knock on Louis' dorm door. In about five seconds, the door swings open to reveal Louis in black joggers and a purple sports bra, which. Her mid-drift is exposed, her tan skin looking so soft yet toned. Her hips so holdable and her belly button so _lickable_. God. Her chest, which is usually covered by loose band tees or hoodies, is now bulging out of the fabric it is confined in. Harry has to keep her jaw from dropping and her eyes from staring because _Jesus Christ,_ her tits are tantalizing.

"Hey, mate," Louis greets, stepping back from the doorway to let Harry in. "Sorry, I overslept a bit, so. Yeah. Let me just," she explains, digging through her drawers before pulling out a hoodie. She puts it on quickly, turning back around to smile at Harry, who is equally sad and relieved that Louis' chest is now tucked away. Even if she didn't just see Louis grab clothing from her dresser, she would have been able to know immediately which side of the room belongs to Louis; the walls are covered with CDs, tiny flicks of rainbow being reflected due to the sunlight coming in from the window. On the wall that's at the foot of her bed, there are a few posters of bands that Harry thinks she has heard of. Multicolor string lights are messily strung along the crease where the walls meet the ceiling, eventually tapering down to the outlet under her bed. Even though the room is fairly bright, the lights are on. Her desk is littered with pictures of Louis with people Harry assumes to be her friends and family, causing Harry's heart to swell five sizes. There's a rainbow lava lamp plugged in on the top of her dresser and a few knick-knacks arranged around it. She doesn't even really notice the clothes that are collected on the desk chair or the empty gummy bear wrappers on the top of he dresser until Louis says, "And I'm sorry for the mess. Tried me best to tidy up, but, ya know." She lets out a small laugh and jumps up onto her bed, which is of course unmade. Her sheets are red, the comforter is red with navy stripes.

"Don't worry about it, Lou," is the first thing Harry says. "I like your room, it's really cool," she adds, feeling compelled to compliment the absolute goddess that now sitting criss-cross-applesauce on her bed. Harry is fiddling with the strap her messenger bag, unclear where she should put her stuff down. 

"Aw, thanks, Curly. You gonna come sit up here or what?" she asks, cocking her head to one side with a smile on her lips. She isn't wearing a beanie today, so Harry can see how soft her hair looks in all of its glory. 

Harry shifts her weight from her left foot to her right foot, forgetting how to act. Louis wants her to get up on her _bed_? "Yeah, sorry. You wanna study up there?" 

"Probably the comfiest place," Louis starts. "As long as you're alright with it, yeah?" Her voice is softer now. Harry nods and gets up onto the bed. Once she's up, she kicks off her shoes to reveal her socks with primary color dots on them. "I like your socks," Louis offers.

Harry smiles, replying with a shy, "Thank you." She pulls the textbook, her notebook, and two pencils out of her bag. "Okay, so like. Is there anything that is especially difficult for you? Because with physics, it's like, if you don't understand one thing, it can make everything else really hard, you know?" She looks up from the cover of the textbook to see Louis staring at her. Louis quickly looks away, grabbing one of the pencils that Harry has placed on the bed. 

"Yeah, um. It sounds silly, but I have such a hard time with all of the formulas. Like, if I have it in front of me, I can plug in all the variables, but I don't have the formulas memorized, so. It's kind of hard to solve problems when I can't remember how to start." 

"No, that's not silly! There are so many different formulas, and honestly, this is probably one of the easiest issues to fix. When you read a problem, do you know what formula you should be using? Like, you know what the question is asking and you know which variables are important?" 

"For the most part, I think so," Louis answers, twirling the pencil between her fingers. Harry can't help but stare at them and imagine what they would look like rubbing her clit, what they would feel like _inside of her_. 

"That's good, Lou! That means we just have to work on memorization. D'you have any index cards?" 

"Um, yeah, hold on. I think I have some in my desk," she says thoughtfully, as if she is trying to remember where she put them. "While I'm up, I think I'm going to make some tea. Ya want any?" 

"Sure," Harry replies kindly. "That would be lovely." 

"Prepare for the best cuppa you've ever had." Harry can hear the smile in her voice. Louis fills her electric kettle with water before shuffling the things in her desk around until she spots the unopened package of index cards. "A-ha!" She brings them over to Harry, who thanks her before opening up the package. She flips the textbook to the page with all of the formulas and begins to copy each of them onto a separate card. Louis soon comes back with two mugs of steaming, hot tea. "Here ya go, mate. I know it's hot, but you should try it. I swear it's the best." Harry does as she's told and takes a baby sip. It burns her lips a bit, but it tastes delicious. 

"Holy shit. You're right, totally worth burning my mouth," she jokes, causing Louis to smile brightly. She hops back onto her bed and holds the mug between her hands. Harry holds up a small stack of cards and explains, "Alright, so. Each of these has the name of a formula on one side and the formula itself on the other side. Let's just go through 'em a couple times until you can copy them on your own without looking." 

"Works for me. Thank you for making those cards," she replies, lifting her right hand to move the fringe that has fallen over her eyes. 

Harry smiles in return, holding up the first card. "Okay, acceleration. D'you know the variables needed to figure it out?"

The next hour or so goes the exact same way. Harry asks Louis to name the variables for each formula. Eventually, Louis starts to name both the variables and the equation. She improves with each round through the cards. Once she has gotten pretty quick at naming the equation for each formula, Harry gives her a piece of loose leaf paper and tells her to write down all of the equations. When she is able to do all of them in under ten minutes, she lets out a little shout in celebration. 

"Oh, my god, Harry! I can't thank you enough. You just, like, made something in my brain click. I never would have thought to make the cards and stuff, honestly." She has scooted closer to Harry over time, their knees knocking into each other's from time to time. 

"You're welcome, Lou. But it really was all you, you know. 'M not magic," she jokes. "Flash cards are really helpful for any subject, really. I recommend them for any sort of memorization or when you're just trying to drill certain things into your head." 

"What's your major?"

"Psychology with a minor in Women's and Gender studies," she answers. "What about you?" 

"That explains why you're so smart," Louis replies. "I'm majoring in Sociology, but I don't really like it as much as much as my Theatre minor. It would be hard to find a job with just theatre though, you know? So I guess Sociology works for me. The professors in the department are all cool, and once I'm finally done with all of these stupid core classes, I can focus on the fun classes." 

"You do theatre? That's sick! I didn't really expect that from you," she says before she has time to think it through. 

"Oh, yeah? And why is that?" 

"No, I didn't mean it, like- I didn't mean to be offensive. I just mean, like," Harry fumbles with her words, her hands making crazy motions in an attempt to help her get her point across. Louis just looks at her with an annoyed expression, one of her eyebrows quirked and her hands crossed in front of her chest. 

"You think because I have tattoos and skate come off as more of butch than femme, I can't like theatre," she presses, and. Harry's heart is in her stomach. The last thing she wants to do is insult or upset Louis. 

"That's not it at all! I just, I don't know. I thought-" 

"Relax, Harry," Louis laughs. She's _laughing_ , her eyes crinkling and her sharp teeth showing. "I'm just teasing ya, oh, my god. You should've seen your face!" 

Harry lets out a long breath of air and sighs in relief. "Jesus, Lou. You freaked me out," she says, her cheeks reddening. "I really do think it's cool that you do theatre. D'you prefer musicals or just regular plays?" 

"Hmm. Musicals, probably. The songs are much different from the music I usually listen to, but they're so fucking catchy, I can't even try to deny it. Have you ever listened to the "Rent" soundtrack? God, it's a masterpiece," she finishes, shaking her head slightly. She looks into Harry's eyes and lowers her voice. "Sorry if I scared you before, was a bit of an arsehole move. I know I don't look like a theatre nerd, it's shocking to most people. Even myself, sometimes, if m'honest. But, again, sorry," she adds. 

"No need to apologize, I really should think more before I say shit. I love musicals, too, though! I recently went to a family friend's performance of _Grease_ and it was so good." 

"Shut up! That's my favorite film!" Louis excitedly bounces on her bed hitting one of Harry's thighs with her hand. "'Ve always wanted to play Danny Zuko," she sighs dreamily. 

"You'd be a perfect Zuko," Harry agrees. 

"We have to watch the movie together sometime! It's been a bit since I've watched it." 

"Yeah, that sounds fun," Harry says through a grin. She hands the stack of index cards to Louis. "Keep these and try to look over them at least three times a day until the midterm," she suggests. 

"Yes, ma'am," Louis jokes, taking the pile from Harry's hands. "Thank you again. You are the biggest life saver, I swear." 

Harry eventually leaves Louis' dorm feeling elated. Later in the day, when Harry is at the mall with Niall, she gets a text from Louis.

_curly, youre gonna be mad at me...i realized i need help with something else!!!!!!_

Harry's heart flutters as she types back, "could never be mad at you! what's up?"

_don't understand hooke's law :( would you be able to come over tomorrow? i think he might test us on it :((((_

Hanging out two days in a row? Outside of class? Harry thinks she is going to orgasm. "tomorrow works for me! we'll figure it out, don't worry haha"

_thank you so much harry....sorry im the worst xx_

God, the kisses. Harry inhales a sharp breath of air before putting her phone back into her pocket and trying to make herself think about absolutely anything else besides _Louis, Louis, Louis._ It's quite hard to do, though, especially when Harry is reminded of her every time she sees the color red or when she spots a child wearing Vans or when she passes an ice cream shop and can't help but wonder what flavor is Louis' favorite. After making a mental note to ask Louis about it tomorrow, Harry finally tells Niall about the texts.

"D'you think this means anything? Or am I just dramatic," Harry asks, shoving her phone in front of her friend. 

"She wants to see you again! Of course she does, babe, you're nice to be around," Niall concludes sweetly. 

"Well, I wouldn't say she wants to see me again. She just needs help with physics, yeah?" 

"Okay, but listen. You're telling me she couldn't just Google Hooke's Law? Or open up her textbook? It's not that hard of a concept, so. It's almost as if she just needed an excuse to spend time with you." 

"You're not just saying that because it's what I want to hear, right? I don't want to get my hopes up," Harry states, her lip worried between her teeth. 

"Wouldn't lie to ya, mate. She at least wants to be your friend, I can assure you that," she finishes, raising her hand to ruffle the top of Harry's unruly curls. And that was that. 

...

Knocking on Louis' door seems less daunting this time. Much to Harry's dismay, Louis is fully clothed when she opens the door. "Morning, Harry. Thanks for letting me steal you for both days of your weekend, I know it's kind of sucky of me," she greets. 

"No, I really don't mind! I really wasn't busy otherwise, so," she explains. "Not sucky at all." 

"Well, that makes me feel a bit better. Wouldn't want to keep Harry Styles busy from whatever it is Harry Styles does. Oh! That reminds me, you were saying the other day how you organized an event for a school club, but you never got to tell me which one," Louis prompts. 

"Oh, yeah. Wow, I can't believe you remember that. It's uh, LGBTQ+ Alliance," Harry states in a tone that sounds more like she's asking a question, slightly unsure of how Louis is going to react. 

"That's sick! I've always thought about going to that, but like. I dunno, I can't see myself being accepted there? I guess it's kind've a stupid reasoning," Louis admits, fiddling with the papers on her desk. 

"No, it's not stupid. Why do you think you wouldn't be accepted? We're always looking for new members and we would love for you to come!" 

"I don't know, I just guess it's, like, I wouldn't fit in. Because I'm not really butch or femme, I'm just me, and I know that's completely okay and valid and there are tons of lesbians who don't use those labels, but. What if I show up to the club and I'm not, like, gay enough? God, that really does sound dumb." 

"Louis," Harry starts, moving to stand in front of Louis, who has just taken a seat on top of her desk. Harry's attention is now brought to the two mugs of tea that are resting right next to Louis' right thigh. "Look at me! I'm not exactly butch or femme, either, and I'm the president of the club! The people there are all so diverse and, like, the least judgmental people, ever, yeah? No one would bat an eye if you were to come. No pressure or anything, I'm just saying," she finishes softly. 

"So, you are? Like, gay?" The question catches Harry off guard. She has been out of the closet for a fairly long amount time and has grown to be so comfortable with her sexuality over the years that she sometimes forgets that most new people she meets aren't aware of it.

"Yeah, 'm a lesbian.”

"Good to know," Louis whispers in a volume so low that it's almost as if she hadn't meant to say it aloud. 

Harry clears her throat softly before adding, "So, uh, please don't feel like you have to, like, _prove_ your sexuality if you were to come to the club. We accept everyone." 

"I'll definitely look into it, yeah? Thanks for making me feel better about it," Louis offers, finally looking up at Harry. 

"I hope you do. Now, d'you wanna get started on Hooke's Law?" Harry swings her backpack over from behind her and begins to unzip it. Louis nods, lifts up the mugs and works her way over to her bed. For the next hour, Louis watches Harry speak about springs and force and elasticity and various other boring terms that would make Harry want to pull her hair out under any other circumstances. But, when she has a pair of ocean blue eyes set on her, a pretty little head nodding at her words, she can't think of anything else she'd rather be doing. There have been six times in which Louis' hand has brushed Harry's knee when she goes to point at something in the book, but it's not like Harry is counting or anything. At one point, Louis begins to chew on the end of the pencil that Harry has lent to her as she stares at a particularly frustrating problem. When she realizes that the pencil is not hers, she immediately takes it out of her mouth, a grimace forming on her face. 

"Ugh, I'm sorry, mate. That's proper gross, innit? You can take one of my pencils before you leave so we can be even," she suggests. Harry laughs in return. 

"Oh, don't worry about it." Then, she lowers her voice and asks with fake concern, "You don't have cooties, do you?" which causes an eruption of laughter from Louis. 

"You're funny, Harry." She points at a bright pink button on the front of Harry's bag that reads, "I tried pot once, now I'm gay," which only causes her to laugh harder. "You're quite cheeky, too. Not as narc-y as one might think," Louis jokes. 

Harry pretends to be shocked. "You think I come off as narc-y? Guess I should start carrying around a skateboard, too, so people know I'm anything but," Harry adds. Joking around and bantering with Louis is now just _easy_ because Louis is just more _lovely_ than Harry could have ever hoped for. Now it's not just an, "oh, the girl who sits in front of me is gorgeous and cool and could absolutely sit on my face at any given moment," it's more of a _crush_ crush. And it's a little bit scary. 

"D'you have a skateboard?" 

"Oh, my god. Absolutely not. I would be so terrible at it! I can barely walk without tripping over my feet, so. Riding a skateboard would be, like, a death wish for me," Harry explains. 

"That's not true! It just takes practice, s'all. Will ya let me try to take you for a test ride," she inquires, excitement evident in her bouncing knee and growing smile.

"Umm," Harry begins. "I dunno, Lou. 'M not joking about having the worst balance." 

"Just trust me, yeah? I would love to teach ya," Louis exclaims, jumping off of her bed and walking over to her closet. "Plus, it's the least I could do, since 'm not paying you for the physics lessons," she concludes. Harry thinks about it for a few moments; skateboarding _is_ scary, but she isn't opposed to the idea of Louis teaching her. She wants Louis to teach her everything. 

"Uh, yeah. Okay. A few minutes of standing on a skateboard won't kill me, right?" She assures both Louis and herself. 

""Yes! Ah, this'll be fun. You can wear this," she says as she holds up a black helmet that is covered in Vans stickers. 

"Oh, c'mon. You never wear that! I don't want to look like a fool." 

"I don't wear it when I'm just, like, riding to class or something, but I wear it when I do tricks! I promise, Harry. Being safe is important," she says softly, shoving the helmet over Harry's head of chocolate curls. She pats the top it twice, declaring, "Let's go, then, mate!" She grabs her skateboard from where it's resting by her door and leads the way out of her dorm. Once they make it outside, she drops the board onto the ground and looks Harry up and down, studying her outfit. Harry suddenly feels even more self-conscious, her impossibly tight black jeans now seeming silly in the summer heat. 

"Okay, well, your clothes aren't the best for skating, just because they don't seem to be that comfortable or stretchy," Louis begins. When she spots the frown forming on Harry's lips, she adds, "But that's okay! Because we're just doing basics, yeah? Nothing too strenuous." Louis steps onto the board and stands on it with both feet pointed outwards. "Alright. So, the most important thing to remember is that you're always going to be close to the ground, yeah? So, like, if you start to feel like you're losing your balance or something, you can pretty much always jump off. And, in your case, I'll be right here, so you'll have something to hold onto if you get scared up there." Louis is moving her hands around as she speaks, her legs moving back and forth so that the board is very slowly rocking from side to side. "Before you move too far, let's just get you used to the feeling of being on wheels, okay?" 

Louis hops off of the board and places one of her hands on Harry's shoulder in order to guide her to the place where Louis was previously standing. She holds out her forearm as a steadying object, which allows Harry to successfully stand on the board without wobbling too much. 

"And you're up! How d'you feel?"

Harry's legs feel like noodles and her heart is beating so quickly from holding onto Louis and her stomach is in knots because she feels like she could fall onto her face at any moment, but when she looks down at the absolutely _beaming_ Louis, all she can say is, "Good. S'not too bad, but I think that's just 'cause 'm holding onto ya," she admits. She probably means it in a deeper way than she lets on, but. 

Harry's hands are now on each of Louis' shoulders, which is a little difficult considering the fact that Harry already has a few inches of height on Louis, and now she is being elevated by the board. "I'm gonna start walking now, so you'll move with me without having to actually do anything. Does that sound okay?" Harry's heart clenches at Louis' sweetness, her kind tone and the gentleness of asking if things are okay before she does it. 

"Yeah, that sounds good," Harry answers. Louis starts walking sideways so that Harry can continue to hold onto her shoulders. When they start moving, Harry lets out a small giggle out of surprise. "D'you ever get used to the feeling of your knees being wobbly?" This causes Louis to laugh, but not in a mean, condescending way.

"Yeah, actually. The more you do it, the more natural it feels. 'Ve been skating for, like, ten years, so it's just as simple as walking to me now," Louis smiles, still awkwardly shuffling sideways. 

"Holy shit," Harry expresses in awe. The pair carry on with this method until Harry says she feels better about being on the board. Then, Louis has her start to stand on the board with one foot as she kicks at the ground with her other foot. Before they know it, an hour and a half has passed. Harry is nowhere near being a decent skater, and she would still never do it on her own, but she does feel good about the fact that she gave it a fair try. 

"Thanks for getting me to do this, Lou. It was actually a lot of fun," she divulges. 

"Yeah, of course! Not to offend you, but it's a bit more fun than physics, yeah?" she answers through a laugh. Both girls are sitting on a curb in the parking lot outside of Louis' dorm, their feet resting on the skateboard. "Oh! I have an idea! If we do well on the physics midterm, we should celebrate by watching _Grease_!" 

"That sounds perfect! I know you're going to do so well. I'm done with all of my classes at 14:00 every day, so. Whenever you're up for the movie works for me." 

"Yeah, we'll figure it out," Louis concludes, turning to Harry with a dopey smile. "Ready to go back in?" 

...

Monday comes and goes in the blink of an eye, which brings Harry to their physics classroom at nine o'clock in the morning on Tuesday morning. When Louis walks in, Harry can tell that she's nervous. Then, she realizes that Louis is holding onto the stack of the flashcards that Harry helped her make, which causes her heart to swell. "If I don't make it through the test, please tell my mum I love her," is the first thing Louis says to Harry when she reaches her seat. 

"Louis, you're going to do so well. I know you've been studying and putting in the work, so you'll be fine because you're so prepared. Just take a few deep breaths, yeah?" 

"Look! I even made a card for Hooke's Law," Louis announces rather loudly, holding out the card to Harry. "See?" 

"Just as I said, you are so well prepared! I'm proud of you," Harry offers, trying her best to comfort the worried girl in front of her. 

"Well, if I do well, it's only because of you, Curly," Louis retorts, revealing the slightest sign of a smile. 

"That's not true. You're smarter than you give yourself credit for." Louis looks at Harry like that's the first time anybody has ever commented on her intelligence in a positive way.

"Thanks, Harry. That means a lot to me," she starts before the notices that the tests have started being handed out. "Good luck, although you don't need an ounce of it," she adds. 

"Same to you, Lou," Harry whispers before taking a copy of the test for herself. 

The next hour and half goes by fairly smoothly for Harry, as she doesn't have much trouble with any of the questions. She finishes her exam early, but instead of handing it in and leaving when she finished, she just sits at her desk. She pretends to be looking he answers over, but she's actually just waiting for Louis to finish, too. Louis ends up taking all 90 minutes of the class to finish her exam, but she seems to be in a pretty good mood when the girls walk outside of the room together. 

"I did what you told me to do! As soon as I got the test, I copied down all of the equations on the top of my paper since they were fresh in my mind, and then for the rest of the test it was like I had a cheat sheet," she explains excitedly. 

"I'm really glad to hear it! So, I'm guessing we're celebrating?" She wants nothing more than to skip her next class and go watch a film with Louis right now, but she knows that would be too overbearing. 

"Of course! I'm out by 18:00, does that work for you? I'm going to run to the store now to get some hot chocolate because we are going to celebrate this _properly_ , yeah?" 

"Oh, I actually have hot chocolate in my room! And marshmallows and whipped cream, if you like that stuff. So, we could watch it in my dorm, if ya want? I live in North Quad," Harry suggests. 

"Proper fancy, you are, Curly. Sounds lovely," Louis responds, tugging on one of the curls on the side of Harry's head. Harry leans into it, silently asking for more. _Please pull my hair, it hurts so good, please please please_.

"Great! So, uh, just come on over when you're done with class," is what Harry ends up saying aloud. 

"S'date," Louis proclaims before waving and parting ways with Harry. Date. Date. Date. 

Harry takes a second to text Niall and ask her if she would mind staying out of the room for a few hours around 18:00. In reply, she gets a text that reads, "you finally gonna get some pussy? haha yeah it's all yours but i want details!!!!" 

...

Harry is rearranging her records, not knowing if they look better when they're all standing up vertically or when they're stacked on top of one another, when she hears an abrupt knock on her door. She guesses they'll just have to remain in their vertical position as she walks over to the door to greet Louis with a happy yet shy, "Hi, Lou." She knows that they made these plans, but there was a tiny part of her that believed things will fall through and they wouldn't actually end up hanging out in a non-educational context. Louis' shining smile and lopsided green beanie and long, black eyelashes on the other side of her door frame are enough to reassure her. Harry doesn't move from her spot, allowing her eyes to take Louis in.

"You gonna let me in, then, Curly?" Louis jokes, her tongue coming out for split second to run over her bottom lip. 

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Welcome," Harry responds, moving to the side and gesturing to her room with her arm. Her dorm is decorated much differently than Louis', but it fits her personality nicely. There are succulents placed by the window, postcards with abstract art on them scattered across her walls. Her bed is all white, from the sheets to the blanket to the comforter to the pillows. 

"Sick place, I feel like 'm in an art museum or summat. And how is it so clean?" Louis' eyes wander from the record player to the desk that is lined with candles and ceramic mugs and a few lighters. 

"I dunno, I just find it easier to focus when things are neat. S'silly, I know," Harry begins, rubbing one of her forearms with her opposite hand. 

"Not silly at all, I would love to be so organized." Louis makes her way over the the collection of records and Harry holds her breath, hoping Louis doesn't think her taste in music is too terrible. 

"The Smiths! The Doors! Joy Division! Holy shit, you listen to Coin? I love them," Louis exalts, brushing all of the records with her pointer as she reads through them. "Yoke Lore, Weezer, The Psychedelic Furs, Fleetwood Mac, oh, my god. We have got to listen to some of these, sometime. I would love to hear 'em on vinyl," she states, turning around to look at Harry. 

"Yeah, of course! You're welcome to come anytime," she offers, wondering if she was being too eager or creepy or _easy_.

"I'll definitely have to take you up on that," Louis smiles, relieving Harry. "So, are we going to watch some _Grease_ or what?" 

"Oh, yeah! Here," Harry says, handing the remote control to Louis. "If you want to find it on Netflix, I'll start making the hot chocolate." She pours cocoa mix into two mugs, starting the electric kettle. 

"Um, the TV isn't turning on," Louis states in a confused tone. She takes the back of the remote off and adds, "Oh, it's because there aren't any batteries in here," she chuckles. And, well. Harry's heart drops down into her stomach because she remembers that she took the batteries out of TV remote so that she could use her vibrator. It had been, like, two weeks ago, and she just hasn't had the time or desire to watch TV since, so she forgot all about it. 

"Um," she says dumbly, staring down at the kettle. 

"Maybe you took 'em out for something else? I do that all the time when 'm too lazy to buy new batteries," Louis offers innocently, unaware of the _embarrassment_ Harry is about to face. 

"Yeah, um," Harry starts, trying her best to brainstorm about every electronic in her dorm. Where could another set of batteries be? Turns out, she isn't the best at stalling because-

"What's wrong? You put 'em in like, a _sex toy_ or something?" she jokes, making herself let out a sharp laugh. Then, she turns to look at Harry, whose body has gone pale, her cheeks redder than the inside of the ripest watermelon. Harry picks up her head to look Louis in the eye, her teeth biting her bottom lip with enough pressure that it _hurts,_ but she can't seem to be bothered. Then, Louis catches on and stops laughing. " _Oh._ " 

"Yeah, lemme just," Harry says, turning around to face her closet. She reaches up to the top shelf and removes a Converse shoe box, quickly taking the batteries out of her hot pink vibrator. It also doubles as a dildo, which Harry likes because she hates the ones that are made to look like penises. She enjoys the seven inches of length and the four inches of girth of her silicone vibrator, instead. Sue her. After tucking it back into the box, she turns around with the batteries in hand. She passes them off to Louis, her eyes avoiding Louis' face. She's still able to sense Louis' reaction, though, as she can see her parted lips in her peripheral vision.

"Harry, you don't have to be embarrassed. It's normal, yeah? Everyone does it," Louis says in an attempt to help mediate the situation. 

"Yeah, um. We really don't have to talk about it," Harry answers, fully aware of the fact that she _is_ embarrassed, but also fully aware of the fact that she _likes_ it. She _likes_ that Louis knows she has a vibrator. She _likes_ how she made Louis speechless for a second, how read her own cheeks are, how her body now feels as if it's radiating heat, how she feels so fucking _embarrassed_. It turns her on, a familiar feeling sparking in her lower abdomen, which she tries so hard to ignore because this is so _wrong_. 

Harry busies herself by pouring the now boiling water into each of the mugs, walking over to the mini fridge that's stored under Niall's bed. "D'you want whipped cream?" she manages to get out, her voice strained. Louis probably just assumes it's because she's embarrassed, which is true, but. It's also because _she's getting wet at the thought of Louis embarrassing her._

"Yes, please," she kindly answers before lowering her voice and adding, "I know we don't have to talk about it, but. M'sorry if I, like, made you uncomfortable. You shouldn't feel weird for having it, yeah?" 

"Yeah, thank you." Harry can hear the television turn on, indicating that Louis replaced the batteries. She drops in the marshmallows, swirls some whipped cream on top, and walks the mugs over to Louis. 

"Which one's mine?" 

"Uh, I picked the red mug for you," she explains, slightly lifting the mug in her right hand. "But. Whichever one you want." 

"My favorite color," Louis answers, reaching for the red mug and smiling gratefully. "I'll take it. Thanks, Curly." 

"'Course." Harry would do anything to make Louis happy; she would sit there and make a hundred mugs of hot chocolate if it meant Louis would smile at her. 

"You gonna come up here so we can watch this?" Louis asks before taking a sip of her drink, which leaves a faint whipped cream mustache on her top lip. Harry wants to suck it off, but Louis beats her to the punch, her tongue coming out of her mouth at an _agonizingly slow pace_ to collect it. Harry nods her head, placing her drink on the top shelf of her desk so that she'll be able to reach it when she's sitting on her bed. Louis already has the movie queued up on the screen, so she turns to Harry before asking, "Ready? Just letting you know, I might sing." 

For the first time in a few minutes, Harry laughs, alleviating some of the tension she has been holding onto. "That's okay, m'sure I will, too. _Summer Nights_ is irresistible," she tries to joke. Louis smiles, placing her mug next to Harry's. 

"Are we going to have a proper cuddle, then?" 

"Um. If you want," Harry answers, and she hopes Louis can hear the unspoken "Please, I thought you'd never ask. I think about being in your arms every time I go to sleep and I would love for you to hold me so tightly, tight enough that I can feel your heartbeat on my back." 

It seems like she isn't able to hear it. So, she says, "Yeah, well, if you want to, that is." 

"Yeah, why not," is her final answer. She turns onto her side as Louis does the same.

"You like being the little spoon, yeah?" 

"Kinda, but shh. Don't tell anyone," she jokes. 

Louis laughs, responding, "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." And, Harry knows that she's going along with the joke, but it also seems like she's referring to the whole I-know-you-keep-your-sex-toys-in-the-shoe-box-on-the-top-shelf-of-your-closet thing, too, which. She's _glad_ it's their secret. She's _happy_ Louis knows where she keeps something so intimate. Louis hesitantly wraps her arm around Harry's waist, which Harry then places her arm over in an attempt to reassure Louis. Harry can feel Louis exhale a deep breath, clearly relaxing into her position. 

The movie is a few minutes in, and the two girls are snuggled into bed. Harry is caught off guard when Louis brings her lips _dangerously_ close to the shell of Harry's ear and mutters, "So, hot pink, huh?" 

The noise that Harry lets out is a mix between an embarrassed groan and a frustrated moan. She squirms in her spot, unknowingly rubbing her butt against Louis' front. "M'just teasing ya, Curly," Louis explains. And that's that. They watch the movie, occasionally shifting from their spots to get a sip of cocoa or during exceptionally good musical numbers, and the hot pink vibrator is left forgotten. 

...

Or, at least, Harry _assumes_ that the hot pink vibrator is forgotten.

It's a little over a week after the whole fiasco, and Harry is laying on her stomach on her bed, her legs bent up towards the ceiling behind her. She's watching a riveting episode of "Chopped" when she gets a text from Louis. 

Louis, who has grown to be a part of Harry's daily routine. Sometimes, they sit in one of their dorms and do work together. Other times, Louis will help Harry navigate simple skateboarding tricks or they'll grab dinner together after Louis' evening class. Harry has learned that Louis has six younger siblings (who are the ones who made her campy bracelets) and a lovely mother who works as a nurse at a local hospital. She also learns that Louis' favorite food is chicken tenders, and she wrinkles her nose when Harry tells her that her favorite food is sushi, but she said she'll try it sometime because, "If you like it, it must be good." Louis has never been outside of England, but she would love to visit South America because, "it looks gorgeous and there are really cool animals there." Harry learns all of these things about Louis that just make her heart _hurt_ and _swell_ and _want_ because she has such a loud, funny, soft, and sweet soul. 

Harry opens up the text that reads, _whats up curly!!!!_ Harry's heart beat picks up, and she knows she should scold herself for being so ridiculous over such a simple text from her _friend_ , but she allows herself a few moments of giddiness as she crafts a reply.

_not much, just stressing over an essay thats due on tuesday by procrastinating and watching telly haha, what about you??_

_you stress too much!!!!!!! im just doing some laundry and trying to pick up my room because mum might come for a visit on sunday_

_i dont stress too much, just the normal amount! i have a lot of stuff to work on haha it can be overwhelming,_ Harry explains. She adds, _that sounds like fun! im sure she'll be happy to see you in a clean room :)_

_yeah i gotta trick her into thinking im good at being an adult :P but im serious!!! you need to relax more!! whens the last time you took some time for yourself?_

_im doing that right now! im watching chopped, its my favorite show_

_yes but youre still stressed! you should like do a face mask or go for a walk or treat yourself to ice cream or something,_ Louis suggests. Harry smiles, thinking about partaking in one or more of the mentioned activities, her heart happy at the idea of Louis caring for her well-being. But, then, Louis sends another text. _or, what about that hot pink vibrator? bet that would relax you_

 _Louis!!!! are you ever going to let me live that down??_ she replies, like her palms didn't just get sweaty at the idea of Louis _remembering_ , at Louis _suggesting_. She shifts a bit in her bed, her skin feeling hot and her mind feeling dizzy.

 _im just saying, it would probably help. orgasms are good for the body and mind, curly :)_ , and. Does she _know?_ Is she _trying_ to spark a flame in Harry's lower abdomen? Harry taps her fingers against the edge of her phone, her legs swinging more quickly. Eventually, she decides that she's going to risk it. 

_yeah? you really think so?_ Harry gets up from her spot and walks over to her closet. It has been a bit since she has taken the time to really get herself off and just _enjoy_ the experience. And, if Louis is encouraging it, what harm could it do?

_just trying to help!!!_

_youre right, i'll give it a try :)_

_glad to hear it, have fun!!! i'll text you later?_ And, oh no. Harry has read this situation completely incorrectly. 

She hastily types out, _you're leaving? ):_

_ummm...unless you want me to stay?_

_i wouldn't mind the company,_ Harry replies honestly. She's trying her best to make it clear that she wants Louis to stay and talk her through it and just _be there when she comes_ , but at the same time she doesn't want to say anything too incriminating in case Louis is not into it at all. 

_yeah, okay. have you, like, started? using it?_ Harry smiles as she lays down on her back and starts to unbutton her pants so that she can pull them off. She remembers that Niall could potentially come back from class whenever, so she gets under her comforter and prompts her head up with her pillows. When she reaches her right hand between her legs, she isn't surprised to find that she's wet. Like, wet enough that she doesn't have to collect any spit for lubrication.

 _would it be weird if i said yes?_ she tests. She turns on the gadget, disliking the idea of lying to Louis. As soon as she places the tip of it on her clit, she feels a jolt of pleasure. Her thighs are spread as far as possible, her knickers still hanging at her ankles. 

_no, not at all. how does it feel?_

_its so good louis...feels amazing_

_yeah? what are you doing with it?_

_rubbing it on myself,_ she answers honestly. Her stomach muscles are clenching, her thighs trembling. She closes her eyes for a few moment, her brain filled with visions of Louis' _mouth_ and her _fingers_ and her _tits_. Harry's mind is racing with fantasies and ideas and wants, her judgement so clouded and overpowered with arousal that she types out another text that reads, _wish you could be doing it for me lou_

 _fuck, harry. i wish i could too...bet you look so pretty_ , and. If Harry wasn't already flushed from the heat that's forming between her legs, she would be blushing. Louis thinks she's _pretty!_ Part of Harry wishes Louis would take the five minute ride from her dorm to Harry's and help her finish, but the other part of her feels safe and _powerful_ being in control of her own actions, only letting Louis the pieces of information she's asking for. 

_you think i should put it inside? i'm so wet...i know it'll go right in_

_yes!! do whatever makes you feel good...would love to see you take it all_

Now that she has Louis' support and _permission_ , Harry inserts the vibrator, the silicone gliding against her slick walls easily. She pumps it in and out lazily, teasing herself. Before she texts Louis back, she uses her other hand to rub her clit, her head shoved into her pillow and her eyes shutting closed. Her breathing is heavy, causing her chest to be rising and falling rapidly. She allows herself to enjoy the two sensations for a few moments when the sound of another text breaks her out of her fog. _can't stop thinking about you getting yourself off...it's making me all hot_

_yeah? you gonna get off too then?_

_i've been touching myself for a minute now, love_. Harry's hand stops its motions, her heart skipping a beat. She can't help but picture Louis' fingers swirling around her clit, fingernails bitten impossibly short, slick covering her digits down to her knuckles that are scuffed up due to skating accidents. Also _love_. Harry thinks she really might explode, the feeling in her stomach so hot and _filthy_.

_want your fingers in me so bad, lou. want to ride them and get them all soaked_

_jesus harry that'd be so hot. you're so fit...gonna make me come soon_ , she answers. The thought of Louis being so turned on that she's about to come is what puts Harry over the edge, her thighs closing with the vibrator still inside of her. Her hips lift off of the bed, her left hand squeezing her phone tightly. When she finally comes down, she takes out the vibrator. It's glistening, her come dripping down the hot pink silicone. She opens up the camera on her phone, shoves a couple inches of the toy in her mouth, and snaps a picture of herself, and sends it to Louis without thinking too much about it. Underneath the picture she bravely types out, _thanks for making me come...wish you could taste what you did ):_

She doesn't get a reply for three minutes, which causes her to panic. With each minute that passes, her mind is able to think more clearly and she worries that she might've crossed a line. Maybe Louis was just kidding? Maybe she wasn't really into it at all? Or, maybe she was taking the piss out of Harry? With a frustrated huff, she pulls up her knickers and gets out of her bed. As she's walking towards the sink so that she can clean her vibrator, her phone dings on her bed. 

_shit, that was incredible. youre such a minx, love. so fucking sexy. thank you for making me come, too haha xx_

...

The only issue that Harry has with her _sexting_ conversation with Louis is that they don't talk about it. The next day, Louis asks to come over, and Harry expects to either have Louis sit on her face or for Louis to kindly tell Harry that she doesn't want to talk to her anymore. Much to Harry's dismay, however, Louis' visit is even _worse_ because Louis just pretends like nothing ever happened, and that is somehow more devastating than if she were to reject Harry. 

They're sitting on Harry's bed, The Strokes' "Is This It" album playing on the record player, as per Louis' request. Harry is particularly frustrated because, today of all days, Louis chose to wear joggers that actually fit her _properly_ , which reveals the fact that her arse is _fantastic_. Better than fantastic, actually. It's round and it's curvy and it _jiggles_ when she walks. Harry literally could not keep her eyes from staring at it when Louis jumped up onto her bed. Now, Louis is lying on her stomach as Harry sits criss-cross-applesauce, so she has a perfect view. With every single movement Louis makes, Harry watches her bum move so agonizingly slowly. She just wants to _touch_. She wants to grab it through the black cotton and she wants to see what it looks like when Louis takes them off, how the skin looks when the fabric stretches over it.

Besides the fact that Harry wants Louis to talk about the vibrator incident and the fact that Louis' arse looks absolutely _edible_ , she's doing just fine.

Louis drops her phone onto Harry's bed and leans her neck to the left and right, the vertebrae cracking loudly. "Jesus, something is wrong with me," she says through a laugh as she sits up and twists her upper body. Both sides of her back crack and she groans in annoyance. "My bones make me sound like I'm seventy or summat." 

And, because Harry is unable to make herself stop caring about Louis' well-being so goddamn much, she asks, "Does your back hurt? Like, when you do that?" 

"No, the cracking feels pretty nice. My shoulders kind of hurt, though. And I guess my lower back, too. Must be my gigantic backpack, yeah? It's pretty heavy." 

Again, Harry goes against protocol, as if there is any protocol when it comes to talking to your distractingly gorgeous friend who helped you get yourself off the day before over the phone, but now is pretending like it didn't happen, as she blurts out, "D'you want me to give you a massage? I could try to relieve some knots." Her face heats up, knowing that what she's offering isn't very _normal_ considering their circumstances, but. It's not like she could make their situation any worse, so. 

"You know what? I might take you up on that, actually," she responds, smiling at Harry while she rubs the back of her neck with her right hand. She's wearing a loose tee-shirt, and Harry gets a glimpse at her sports bra through her arm hole when her elbow is in the air. _Jesus._

"Um, okay. I'll try," Harry states, her mouth watering at the idea of getting her hands on Louis, even if it's just her back and it's through her clothes; she really isn't picky. "You wanna lay on your stomach, I guess?" 

Louis wordlessly rolls back onto the bed so that she's on her stomach, her arse bouncing softly. Harry swallows audibly, shuffling on her knees so that she's between Louis and the wall. "Gonna put those big hands of yours to work, then, yeah?" Harry knows it's a joke and she should probably laugh, but the way Louis says it makes her _sweat_. She wants to show Louis everything that she can do with her hands, how she can probably fit her arse in the palms of them and how her long fingers would definitely be able to hit her sweet spot. Instead, she lets out a small breath that could barely pass for a laugh before clearing her throat. 

"Yeah, um. You said your shoulders hurt the worst? And your lower back?" she asks, allowing one of her hands to graze over the span of Louis' back under the guise of simply verifying the target areas. 

"Yeah, that's right," Louis answers, her voice soft as if she's holding her breath. "You can, like, sit on my bum. For a better angle, you know? If you want." Her head is turned to look at Harry, her fringe falling into her eyes. As if to make her point more clear, she raises her bottom half from the bed so that she can shake her arse. Harry's eyes dart to the motion, her heart picking up about fifty more beats per minute. She nods her head, swinging one of her legs over so that she can perch herself on top of Louis' bottom. 

"Let me know if I get too heavy," she warns, trying to divert her own attention away from the fact that she's about to start hyperventilating. 

"Oh, shut up, love. You could never be too heavy," Louis assures, making Harry's stomach clench at _love_. Harry leans forward and begins to knead at the knots in Louis' shoulders. "Holy shit," Louis mutters, her voice hushed. 

"You okay?" Harry asks, halting her movements. 

"Yeah, feels really good," Louis responds in a borderline _moan_. Harry shifts herself slightly so that she can get more leverage, resuming the massage. She digs her hands into the area where Louis' neck meets her back, Harry's fingertips pressing into the muscles that have been toughened due to pressure.

"You really do have a lot of tension up here, Lou. Gotta take some stuff out of your bag or something," she offers. 

All she gets in return from Louis is a faraway "mhmm," which only encourages Harry to continue. She lets her hands work their way down Louis' torso, and even though Louis didn't say that the middle of her back was a source of pain, Harry takes her time kneading the muscles on either ends of her spine. Louis abruptly lifts the top of her body off of the mattress, and Harry thinks that maybe she has crossed a line, but then Louis just mumbles, "this'll make it easier," as she works her way out of her tee-shirt. Just as Harry is about to continue, just about to get her hands on Louis' golden skin, Louis says something else. "Want me to take this off, too?" she asks, pulling on one of the straps of her sports bra. 

Harry can't really see much of Louis' face from her position, so she isn't able to read the situation as much as she'd like to. "Um, yeah. Whatever you want, really. If you think it'll, like, feel better." 

"Yeah, probably," she mutters softly before rolling it over her head, the indents of the tight fabric left on her back. Harry wants to trace them with her tongue. When Louis flattens down onto the mattress again, her chest is squished into the bed, causing some side spillage. Harry tries to ignore it, but she cannot stop staring at the pale flesh that is exposed on each side of Louis. The thought of her tits just being _out_ and just mere _inches_ away from Harry's fingers has her head spinning, her mouth dry. 

Harry's hands work on Louis' middle, her thumbs rubbing over her spine while her other fingers wrap around the curve of her waist. She eventually brings her hands lower, her fingertips brushing through the faint, pale hairs that are scattered on her lower back. Once she has relieved all of the knots in her lower back, her hands move in a pattern: up to Louis' neck and down until her thumbs slightly creep into the waistband of he joggers. Louis' eyes are closed, a blissed look on her face. They don't say anything else for the next half hour, the only sounds filling the room being the record player and Louis' occasional "ahhs" and "ohhhs" and "oh, my gods" and other noises that go straight to Harry's clit. That and the fact that she's been sitting on her _arse_ , the fact that Harry could get friction on herself if she were to just grind down. 

Eventually, the music stops, and Harry realizes that Louis has fallen asleep. She carefully removes herself from her spot on Louis, getting off of her bed to return the record to its sleeve. When she looks over to see Louis laying shirtless _in her bed_ , she feels so _content_. Then she remembers that Louis is asleep and it's creepy and predatory to be staring at her exposed skin when she's not even awake, so she walks over to her desk so that she can busy herself with anything other than _Louis_.

She isn't sure how much time has passed since she started working on her essay at her desk when Louis says, "Oh, my god. Sorry I fell asleep, your hands just felt so good. You're, like, magical or something, I swear." Harry jumps at the sound of her voice before relaxing and poking her head up so that she can see Louis. She's still on laying on her stomach, and she's still _shirtless_ , which is very hard for Harry to deal with. 

"Don't worry about it. 'M glad I was able to help? Your back should feel better for a bit," she adds, walking over to sit on the edge of her bed.

"You're truly a lifesaver, huh? How many talents can one person even _have_ ," Louis says in awe, her head slightly shaking in its position. Harry's about to respond when she hears the familiar sound of a key turning in her door's lock, the tell-tale sign that Niall is home. The door swings open, and Harry's sure she looks like a deer in headlights, like she's been _caught_ , but then she remembers that they're literally just _sitting_ there. Nothing incriminating about that. 

But, then. "Oh, Louis, yeah? Thank god you guys finally fucked, I don't think I could live through another week of this one over here," she announces, using her thumb to refer to Harry, "gushing over ya. 'M Niall, by the way," she finishes, offering her hand to Louis. And, right. Louis' topless, hence Niall's incredibly embarrassing conclusion. Harry feels like she's going to die because she figures that Louis already knows that she wants to fuck her, but. Now it's like, out in the open instead of remaining in the safety of her iMessage app, which is kind of scary. 

Louis doesn't seem to mind one bit, though, as she barks out a laugh and turns her head so that she can see Niall. She keeps her body pressed into the mattress, but she raises her torso a bit so that she can shake Niall's hand, and. Harry _knows_ she shouldn't be looking at her _delicious_ side boob that pokes out, but she really can't seem to help herself. She's so embarrassed and so turned on and just so _overwhelmed_. 

"Sorry to tell ya, mate, but Harry and I didn't fuck. She just gave me a back massage is all," Louis explains, the cheekiest expression set on her face. 

Harry would expect that anybody in Niall's position would be extremely apologetic and embarrassed and express their overwhelming _guilt,_ or something, but she just stands there and _laughs_. "A massage, huh? Sounds like you were just in the works of shagging, then." She turns to look at Harry, whose face is probably, like, maroon, and adds, "What a minx! Offering girls _massages_ so that they'll sit on your face." She's still laughing, clearly finding the situation a lot funnier than Harry. 

"Niall...," Harry starts. "She said her back hurt, I was just being nice. I would do the same for any friend," she justifies, avoid eye contact with Louis. 

"Yeah? I'll remember that the next time I want a foot rub," she jokes. Then, because she's a _terrible_ friend it seems, she says, "Anyway, I was just here to pick something up. I have to head over to the library again for this fucking project." She gathers some materials from her desk before adding, "Have fun!" and leaving the dorm. Harry is sure her heart is going to stop. 

"Sorry about that. Niall's, um, really sweet, she just doesn't know when to stop joking, you know?" 

"Harry, are you saying you _didn't_ offer me a massage so that I would sit on your face?" Louis asks, and Harry can _hear_ the smirk in her voice. It shouldn't be as hot as it is. 

"No! Wait, yes? Um, I didn't offer because of that," she explains, her words getting jumbled because her brain is _straining_ to think about anything other than the fact that Louis is teasing her. 

Louis lowers her voice, peeling herself away from the bed and slipping her tee-shirt on and then turning so that she's facing Harry. "I wouldn't have minded if you had." It's short and quiet and it hits Harry like a ton of bricks.

"You wouldn't?" she mumbles, unsure of whether or not Louis is just taking the piss. 

"Harry, I got off to the thought of you getting yourself off last night. Or didya forget about that already?" she jokes, the right side of her mouth turning up in a smile. 

"No, of course I remember. I just, like, I guess I thought you were, like, taking the piss or something? I dunno. And then when you came over today and you didn't bring it up, I thought you regretted it. Or you were, like, trying to send a message to me that you don't think I'm attractive," Harry rushes out. She's playing with her fingers, looking down at where they rest on her knees. Louis' hands come into her line of vision, wrapping themselves around Harry's hands. 

"I swear I wasn't taking the piss, Harry. I wouldn't do that to you, yeah? And, like, you didn't bring it up either today, so I thought I maybe went too far and you were uncomfortable. So I didn't want to push it, you know? But, like. I'm serious, yeah? I haven't been able to stop thinking about yesterday, if m'being honest, so. Yeah," she finishes, raising one of her hands to lift Harry's chin. Harry's cheeks are beautifully pink, her dimples showing from smiling.

"That's really good to hear," she admits. "Didya really mean everything you said yesterday?" 

"Absolutely, babe. Every part of it." 

"Yeah. I mean, like, me, too. I meant it," she stutters. 

"You're cute, babe. What do ya think about me kissing you?" Louis asks, her smile as sweet as honey, rubbing her thumb across Harry's cheek. 

Harry takes a moment to process before shaking her head quickly, answering, "Please," which causes Louis to lean in and press her lips against Harry's. At first, Harry panics because she thinks that maybe her lips are too dry or that she's going to fuck it all up, but then she realizes that Louis is _still kissing her,_ so she can't be performing too badly. She throws her worries away, to preoccupied with the way that Louis' lips are dancing with hers, how Louis' hand is tangled in her head of hair. Then, Harry remembers that she can touch Louis, too. Her mind races with ideas, places she has dreamed about getting to _touch_. She places one of her hands on Louis' hip, her palm sweaty and her fingers fidgety. 

Louis is the one to break the kiss, looking at Harry with admiration. She lets out a small laugh, moving so that she's closer to Harry and her back is against the wall. "You wanna come here, then?" she asks, patting her thigh. Harry nods dumbly, crawling over to straddle Louis's lap. She smiles at Harry, crinkles forming around her eyes, and. Harry feels like it's her first time seeing the color blue. 

"Your eyes are so pretty, so blue," she blurts out before realizing that that isn't the sexiest thing you could say to someone when you're on their lap, the potential of _snogging_ weighing down on them. Louis giggles, though. Actually _giggles_ , her cheeks turning _pink _, which is something Harry has never really had the privilege of seeing, never mind _doing.___

____

"Oh, Curly. You're sweet," she states. Then, "So are your lips." Louis uses her thumb to pull on Harry's bottom lip, the strawberry red skin becoming visible for a moment before she releases it. It's Harry's turn to flush and smile now, leaning back in to kiss Louis. It's sweet and it's slow and it's everything Harry has imagined over the past month. Louis's tongue pushes at Harry's lips, causing Harry to let out a surprised laugh before happily reciprocating. One of Harry's hands is now in Louis' hair, tugging softly at the roots. Louis' hands are toying with the fabric of Harry's floral button down, her fingers brushing against her mid-drift every once and a while. 

____

"God," Louis starts, her mouth still against Harry's. "These shirts you always wear drive me crazy. Sometimes I can _see your nipples through them,_ she confesses in a softer tone, her voice sounding strained. Harry has to stop herself from laughing because, duh. She purposefully wears shirts that she knows are slightly see-through when she know's she's going to see Louis, but Louis doesn't need to know that. 

____

"You can, like, touch 'em, you know. If you want," Harry offers, leaning back so that she can undo some more of her buttons. Once they're all undone, she opens up the shirt, revealing her entire chest to Louis. Her tits are pale, her nipples dark pink and puffy and _suckable_. Louis brings her hands up grab them, some of Harry's flesh pouring over the sides of Louis' palms. 

____

She squeezes her hands, mumbling, "You have no idea how long 've wanted to do this." Louis bends down to kiss Harry's neck, her tongue swiping over what she deems to be one of Harry's sweet spots. Her fingers work on rolling Harry's nipples, Harry gasping with her head tilted back. "Sensitive, huh?" Louis remarks, half smug and half aroused. 

____

"Mhm," Harry nods, lifting Louis' head so that she can kiss her again. She licks into Louis' mouth, finally learning the feeling of Louis' sharp teeth against her tongue. Both of Harry's hands are pulling on Louis' head so that she's _closer_ , so that their lips can't be anything other than connected. Louis' hands are still roaming around Harry's top half, her fingers digging into the meatiest parts of her chest. Harry moans into it, no longer concerned about seaming too eager or too creepy, because _Louis likes doing this, too_. Or, at least, she seems to be liking it. 

____

Harry pulls away from Louis' lips, looking down at their legs. Louis drops her hands from Harry's breasts to Harry's hands, holding them in the space between their bodies. "Um," Harry starts. 

____

"Shit, did I go too far? I'm sorry, Harry, I didn't mean to," Louis offers. 

____

Harry is quick to reassure her, shouting, "No!" Then, softer, she explains, "You didn't do anything wrong. I really, _really_ like this, and that's kind of the problem? I just, like, want you to know that this isn't just, like, a sex thing, yeah? I don't just want to fuck you, that's not why I've been hanging out with you. And if you just want to fuck me, that's fine, and I'd still love to do that, you know? Like, I would be happy with that, and you're allowed to only want to friends with benefits, or whatever, but. I like you, yeah? God, it was quite stupid of me to stop this, but I just thought you should know, so. Yeah, that's it, I guess," she finishes, looking into Louis' eyes. She feels even more vulnerable than she did when she was unbuttoning her shirt for her. Louis is just looking at her with a smile, her head going to lean against Harry's forehead. 

____

"Can I tell you something?" 

____

"Um, yeah, of course." 

____

"I skipped class on purpose that one Tuesday just so that I could ask you for the notes on Thursday. I know that's ridiculous and I should've just, like, started a conversation with you like a _normal fucking person,_ but. I just thought you were so beautiful, it made me nervous, yeah? It still does. You make me nervous because _I like you,_ " Louis admits. The story makes Harry giggle, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. 

____

" _I_ make _you_ nervous?" she asks through a laugh, as if the concept is the most incredulous thing. Louis nods her head, joining in on the laugh. 

____

"Yeah, you do. But, I'm so glad I did that because," she explains moving her hand to gesture to their position. "Here we are." 

____

"I'm glad, too. Because now I can do this," she states before leaning in for another kiss. It's filthier now, there's more intent and passion behind it. Harry's hands go to pull off Louis' shirt, their lips only breaking when she pulls the fabric over her head. "Sorry if it's rude to ask, but. Why the fuck do you hide these things away?" Harry asks as she palms over them. 

____

Louis laughs, moving in to kiss Harry's neck. "They aren't that great," she explains. Harry lifts Louis mouth away from her neck so that she can properly admire Louis' chest. 

____

"Not great?! Best pair of tits 've ever seen, Lou." She moves her head closer to Louis' ear and adds, "When you opened the door in your sports bra that one day, I went home and got myself off. Couldn't stop thinking about getting to suck on 'em." She can hear Louis swallow, her eyes cartoonishly wide. 

____

"You can look at them whenever you want," she offers, staring at Harry's lips, which are glistening with spit. "Or suck on them." Harry doesn't hesitate before bending her head down to capture one of Louis' nipples between her lips. Louis' nipples are smaller than Harry's; they're brown and a little bit flatter, too. Size-wise, however, they're bigger than Harry's. They make Harry's mouth water. She sucks and licks, Louis' breath becoming even more uneven. "No one has ever, like. Oh, god, that feels so good. No one has ever really given them much attention," Louis admits, her eyelids fluttering. "I never knew they were this sensitive." 

____

"Everyone else is crazy," Harry retorts, moving onto the other nipple. Her hand works on squeezing the other tit when she adds, "I could spend hours doing this." 

____

"Hours?" Louis laughs through a breath. 

____

"Mhm, wanna take my time with you." Harry rolls her hips so that she can gain some friction from Louis' thigh. She looks up for the first time in a few minutes to smile at Louis. "Can I take my pants off?" 

____

Louis laughs sweetly again, leaning in to kiss Harry. "It's so sweet that you ask. Yeah, let's get 'em off, baby," she answers, her hands fiddling with Harry's waistband before helping her to unbutton them and peel the tight fabric from her body. Harry's knickers have a small wet patch on the front, the light purple fabric turned darker. Louis runs her hands down the outside of Harry's thighs, light feathery hair getting matted down by her palms. "Wanna take mine off, too, then?" Harry nods her head, pulling down her cotton joggers. Underneath, Louis is wearing _boxer briefs_. Harry can't stop herself from swallowing loudly. 

____

"Lou...," she starts, unable to form a coherent thought. 

____

"Yeah, um, sorry if you were expecting me to be in some pretty little knickers like these," she says, pinching at the fabric that sits between Harry's legs. "I don't find them to be comfortable, so. Yeah. I usually just wear these," she finishes, seemingly _embarrassed,_ as if she wasn't the most confident person Harry has ever met, as if the sight of them didn't make Harry _soaked_.

____

"Don't ever apologize for wearing things that make you comfortable," Harry says quietly, sweetly. Then, "You look fit as fuck, yeah? Love how they cling to your thighs. Can't even imagine how bloody obscene your arse looks in them." 

____

Louis laughs at this, exclaiming, "Thank god you noticed my bum! I wore these pants just for you today." Even though she's sitting with her butt in the bed, she shakes her bottom half to add emphasis. 

____

"Of course I noticed, Louis, _Jesus._ It's _edible,_ I though I was going to die when I was rubbing your back, if m'honest," she half-jokes. 

____

"You could've just pulled down my joggers and had a taste, if you had wanted, but. Now I want you to touch me," she states, grabbing one of Harry's hands and guiding it to the waistband of her boxer briefs. "D'you want to touch me? Feel how wet I am for you?" 

____

" _Please,_ Lou. Wanna make you feel good," Harry whines, as if she was the one who had a hand waiting at her waistband. Louis kisses Harry, moving their hands under her briefs. When Harry first feels how wet Louis is, she gasps into Louis' mouth. She collects some wetness on her fingertips before she feels her way up to Louis' clit, stopping when she reaches the hardening nub. "How do you like it? Soft or hard or fast or slow or-" 

____

"Just do what you're doing, yeah? I'll tell you if something doesn't feel good," Louis suggests, smiling before leaning in for another kiss, but she's met with a pout on Harry's lips. 

____

"But I want to do, like, what feels _best,_ not just good, Lou. Please tell me what to do," she finishes with a frustrated huff. Her index finger is still circling Louis' clit, but there's no real intent to it. She's not trying to get her off until Louis _tells her what to do_ , she's just feeling everything out. Just touching because she's greedy and she _can._

____

Harry can see in Louis' eyes the moment that she realizes that Harry wants to be given instructions. "You, uh. You want me to tell you what to do, is that it, love? Want me to walk you through it? Guide you?" Harry nods her head quickly, her curls bouncing in front of her face. 

____

"Yes, yes, yes. Wanna be good for you, want you to tell me how to be good," she mumbles, staring down at where her hand is hidden under Louis' briefs. There's something so hot and dirty and _intimate_ about the fact that Louis is still wearing her underwear, how her pussy is still covered, how Harry is still _touching it._

____

"Okay, then, baby. I like a mix of soft and hard pressure, yeah? Why don't you start moving your finger up straight up and down for me," Louis orders, her voice sounding more steady than it was a moment ago. Harry does as she's told, alternating between applying more and less pressure. Her bottom lip is caught between her teeth, her eyebrow furrowed as she stares down at the moving fabric. She wants to see what she's touching, wants to look at the soft hair that she can feel and lick the wetness that she's moving around. 

____

"Go in circles, now, love. Yeah, yeah, that's it. You're doing so well," she praises, Harry preening. Minutes pass by, Harry's fingers working around and around and around, Louis letting out small gasps and moans and _Oh, yeah, Harry_ 's. "Go down to get your finger more wet, yeah?" 

____

Harry snaps her hips back and forth, her clit rubbing up against Louis' thigh with only her thin knickers between their skin. She knows that she's acting like a teenager, but she _is_ only nineteen, so cut her some slack. She latches her mouth to Louis' neck, licking over her collarbones and moaning into her shoulder. Her lower half moves as quickly as her fingers, both girls breathing loudly and erratically. 

____

"God, Harry, your _fingers_ , they're so big. Want you inside of me, put them in, baby," she requests, and Harry is happy to oblige. She fucks her digits in easily, her entrance dripping with slick. The warmth and _tightness_ makes Harry's stomach clench, her thighs tightening around Louis' as she lets herself go. Her fingers never stop fucking Louis, but her lower half halts its movements as she lets out a few shaky breaths. ""M gonna come, love, don't stop." 

____

Harry uses her thumb to circle Louis' clit as her fingers work on fucking in and out of her hole, feeling her own pussy pulsate. " _Oh,_ oh," Louis gasps out, her head hitting the wall behind her. She's quiet for a few moments, Harry's hand slipping out of her briefs. Their beating heartbeats fill the room, both of their eyelids droopy. Harry stares at Louis as she slips three of her fingers into her own mouth, sucking off the wetness that they're covered in. She hums around them, moaning at the _taste._

____

Louis' jaw drops, her hands coming up to grab onto Harry's face. "You. Are. A. Minx," she gets out, making Harry giggle before she leans in for a kiss. "God, Harry, you made me feel so good. Like, holy shit. My legs are still shaking," she comments, looking down at their legs. She notices the wetness on her right thigh, asking, "D'you come from just riding my thigh, love?" 

____

Harry ducks her head, embarrassment taking over her body, and it feels so _good_. "Yeah, um. Sorry, I just got carried away. Couldn't stop myself," she admits, her cheeks blotchy and warm. 

____

"Don't be _sorry,_ love. It's bloody hot. As long as you'll let me make you come again, yeah? If I remember correctly, you said you wanted to ride my fingers someday?" she teases, lifting her hand in front of Harry's face and wiggling her fingers. 

____

Harry groans, letting her upper body collapse onto Louis. "Yeah, I did. And I do," she confesses. "I also want to see that bum of yours," she adds. 

____

Louis snakes her arms around Harry's body so that she can cup Harry's arse in her palms. "But you're the one with the cute bum, love. So small and perky," she observes, squeezing her fingertips into Harry's flesh. Harry laughs, leaving small kisses on Louis' neck. Louis' fingers toy with Harry's panties, stating, "Let's get you out of these, yeah? They're soaked." Harry agrees, allowing Louis to roll them down her thighs. Louis moves so that Harry can lay on the bed, looking down so she can see how wet Harry is. 

____

Louis runs her finger through the carefully trimmed patch of pubic hair. Harry had shaved all of it except for a perfectly shaped triangle above her clit. "I should've known you'd be so properly groomed, you're a bloody artist," Louis jokes, letting her index finger fall between Harry's slit. Harry lets out a small laugh before she's cut off by her gasp. "Can't wait to take you apart," Louis breathes before she leans in to taste. 

____

After making each other come a couple more times, Harry is curled underneath Louis' arm. 

____

"Can I take you out on a date?" Harry blurts out, her mind dizzy and her body numb. Louis tightens her grip around Harry, inhaling deeply into Harry's neck. 

____

"I would love for you to do that, baby. You planning on wining and dining me so you can get back in my pants?" 

____

"You caught me," Harry answers, smiling up at Louis. "But really. I just want to do something really special for you, you know?" 

____

"You're too good to me," Louis states. Then, on Monday night, she repeats it when she realizes that Harry has built pillow-fort-movie-theater after she had treated her to dinner and ice cream at her favorite restaurant. 

____

...

____

It's about two months later after Harry's first official date with Louis, and each day has felt like nothing but _bliss_. Harry met Louis' youngest siblings, the two kids deeming Harry "pretty" and "nice" and "a princess," all to which Louis had agreed. Louis started letting Harry paint her nails, and Harry had finally gotten Louis to try sushi. Movie dates and picnics and cute notes in physics class. Forehead kisses and throwing popcorn into each other mouth's and nights spent spooned against one another. Long talks about sex and kinks and curiosities and telling each other what feels good. Harry can't remember the last time she has felt so _happy_.

____

Now, the two girls are sitting on Harry's bed. Their backs are against the wall, physics textbooks on their laps. They have their final exam in less than a week, and Harry isn't letting her title of Louis' _girlfriend_ overthrow her title as Louis' tutor. 

____

"S'hard to focus when you look so fucking pretty, babe. Just wanna look at you," Louis announces, leaning in to kiss the pale skin on Harry's neck. 

____

Even though Harry presses into the feeling, she retorts, "You're sweet, but we really have to study this, yeah? The test is coming up and I know we'll regret it if we don't put the work in for it now." 

____

"You already know this shit, though, Haz. Please, I swear I'll study this later," she whines, her index finger running down the zipper of Harry's pants. "Just wanna taste right now." 

____

It takes every bit of perseverance and willpower in Harry's body to place her hand on top of Louis'. "Let's just finish five more problems, yeah?" Then, she lowers her voice and moves her lips closer to the shell of Louis' ear. "And then you can taste, I'll let you do whatever you want, be a good girl for you," she offers. Louis swallows roughly, nodding her head before directing her attention back to the book. 

____

"Um, okay, so, if the mass of the object is 55 grams," she starts quickly, causing Harry to laugh. After successfully solving five problems in what feels like a whole century, Louis closes the book excitedly. "You'll let me have you now, yeah? I think that was the deal." 

____

"Yeah, I think it was," Harry replies in faux innocence. 

____

"God, you're so fucking _sexy_ when you're talking numbers, baby," Louis admits, moving so that she's straddling Harry's hips as she sits in the curve between her crossed legs. "Never thought I would find physics hot, but." 

____

Harry giggles at that, throwing her head back. She leans in to kiss Louis, one hand resting on Louis' chin while the other hand takes the beanie off of her head. "M'proud of you for finishing the work, you know." And, this is something Harry does often. She takes the time to be _genuine_ in the middle of _snogging_. Louis shakes her head with a smile and draws Harry in for another kiss. It's slow and it's deep, it's licking into one another's mouth and it's bumping noses. Louis snakes her hand between their bodies so that she can finally unzip Harry's skin tight pants, her fingers making their way over her knickers. She rubs until she can feel a wet patch starting to form in the fabric. 

____

"Proud enough that you'll let me tie you up and tease ya?" she mutters onto Harry's neck, her breath hot and sticky on her skin. She pulls back to look Harry in the eyes, Harry nodding her head furiously. 

____

"Would love for you to do that, Lou." 

____

"Mm, there's a good girl," she praises, leaning in for another kiss before working Harry's lavender sweater off of her body. "Take off your pants and lay down on your back for me, yeah? Gonna try something new, love." She gets off of the bed, watching Harry scramble to out of her pants and panties. She runs a hand through her own hair, looking around her room quickly. After pondering it for a few moments, she grabs her skateboard and four text books from her desk before walking over to Harry. Harry's eyes are wide and curious, her smile shy and happy; she loves being a good girl for Louis. 

____

"Can you put your arms up for me, babe?" Harry obliges in seconds, of course, causing Louis to beam. She places the skateboard over Harry's wrists so that her arms are both inside of the space between the wheels. Then, she proceeds to place two textbooks on either ends of the board. "Let me know if it's too much, yeah?" she requests, kissing Harry on the tip of her nose before jumping onto the bed. Harry weakly nods her head, responding with a soft, "I will, s'not too much." 

____

"Try lifting your arms up," Louis commands, positioning herself over Harry's thighs. She's still fully clothed, which has Harry wearing a frown. Harry lifts up her arms until they hit the top of the board, struggling to lift the weight of the books. 

____

She groans in mock frustration, her torso squirming on the mattress. "I can't," she puffs. "Can you please take off your shirt? Wanna see you," she adds. 

____

"We'll get there, yeah?" Louis starts, moving back so that she can lay on her stomach in between Harry's legs. "Open up for me, babe," she requests. Harry does as she's asked, spreading her thighs to allow Louis access. Louis leans in and kisses her thighs, her hands roaming over her torso. She pinches one of Harry's nipples, causing Harry to gasp. Louis trails her finger tips down her waist and her full hips, goosebumps rising under her path. 

____

"Please, Lou," Harry whines, shaking her thighs to get her point across. 

____

Louis laughs lightly, still kissing her upper inner thighs. "Please, what, love?" 

____

"I dunno, just _something_." 

____

"I'm not going to give you anything until you _ask for it_ , so," she retorts, pulling back from her position so that she can kiss Harry on her lips. Harry breathes out against her mouth, attempting grab Louis' face before she realizes she's restrained by the skateboard. 

____

"Ungh, want your mouth on me Lou, please. _Please._ "

____

"There we go," Louis states, a smug smile on her face. She shifts down a few inches, her tongue flicking over one of Harry's nipples. "You want my mouth here?" she asks before sucking on it earnestly, using her fingers to roll the other one. 

____

"Um," Harry starts, her back arching slightly. "I didn't mean that," she gets out, Louis working over one of her most sensitive spots. 

____

Louis pulls off of Harry's nipple with a _pop,_ inquiring, "This doesn't feel good, then? You don't like when I pay attention to your tits?" 

____

"No, I...it feels really good," she pouts. "Just meant that I want you to suck on my clit." 

____

"See? Using your words isn't too hard, is it, babe?" Louis teases, her tongue running down to Harry's belly button. Instead of responding, Harry just flops her head back onto her pillow and lets out a sigh on relief. Once Louis is back in between Harry's legs, she brings her mouth impossibly close and just _breathes_. Her breath is hot and heavy and makes Harry's stomach clench. She needs _more._

____

Louis' fingers work over the crease that joins Harry's thighs to her torso, the V around her labia. She's still hovering over Harry's pussy, and Harry knows that Louis wants to taste so badly, probably just as badly as Harry wants her to, but she also knows they'll both enjoy it more if Louis teases. "Louis, _please,_ 'm dying here. Please eat me out," she pleads, thrusting her pelvis closer to Louis' mouth. Louis looks up from her position, letting her tongue lick a fat stripe from Harry's leaking entrance to her swelling clit. Harry moans at the contact, relieved that she's finally getting some friction. 

____

Louis parts Harry's folds, her mouth watering at the skin that's revealed. It's the deepest shade of _pink,_ it's like a raspberry or cherry grenadine or cotton candy after it melts on your tongue. She latches her lips onto Harry's clit and sucks, holding Harry's legs from underneath her knees so that she can't clench them around Louis' head. She sucks and she sucks, Harry writhing underneath her. She sucks until Harry's moans turn into weak whimpers and broken breaths, then she releases her mouth and starts to fuck her tongue into Harry's hole. "God, you're so wet down here, baby. Why are you so wet?" she prompts. 

____

"S'all for you, Lou. You make me so wet, make me feel so, _ah,_ feel so good," Harry rushes, shutting her eyes and lifting her hips up. She can feel Louis smile into her upper inner thigh, leaving kisses into the damp skin. 

____

"Yeah? I'm good at making my baby feel good?" 

____

"So, so good, Lou. Best in the world," she replies honestly. Then, she mumbles mindlessly, "Please, please, please," as her lower half searches for friction. 

____

"I want you to make me come before you can, love. Think you can do that?" 

____

"Yes, yes, yes, Lou. I'll do whatever you want, let you ride my face, please, wanna make you feel good," she begs, her eyes wide with _want_ , seemingly forgetting about the fact that Louis left her on the brink of an orgasm. Louis smiles, stripping her clothes off her body in a way that isn't particularly sexy, but it makes Harry's skin hot. Everything that Louis does just screams _confidence_ , which is one of the sexiest things Harry has ever had to deal with. To make matters worse, Harry just has to sit there and _watch._

____

"Kinda sad that you won't be able to touch me, huh? Gonna have to keep your hand to yourself. Can't squeeze my tits like you like to do," she announces, situating herself over Harry's face. 

____

"Can I at least get to look at 'em?" Harry breathes out, her eyes glued on Louis' tan skin. When Louis doesn't answer in the following five seconds, she persists, "Please, Lou, wanna see 'em bounce when you ride my tongue." 

____

"Can't say no to my baby when she's being so good," Louis explains, grabbing her own breasts and squeezing them, knowing it makes Harry jealous and pouty and _dizzy_. "Ready to get my pussy now, love?" Harry nods her head, her "please" being muffled by Louis' cunt. Louis' fingers are parting her unruly hair to the side so that Harry's tongue has direct access. Eating Louis out is one of Harry's favorite things to do; she loses herself in the sensation, her jaw going numb, her tongue feeling as if it has a mind of its own. She gazes up at Louis through pieces of hair and past the delicious bit of golden tummy. Louis' head is thrown back, her bottom lip between her teeth. "Fuck, Haz, you're taking it so well," she praises, making Harry work even more enthusiastically. She nods and shakes her head, making sure to lick Louis' clit from different angles and different pressures. There's spit dripping from her mouth onto the bed, and it should be gross because this is where Louis spoons her to sleep almost every night, but. 

____

Harry tilts her head so that she can lick into Louis, Louis gasping and turning down to stare at Harry. "Shit, _Jesus_ ," she mutters, and she sounds wrecked, which Harry takes pride in. She fucks her tongue in and out, in and out, in and out, loving the feeling of Louis' thighs trembling around her head. Louis' hands are in Harry's hair, pulling and using her short nails to scrape her scalp. Her tits are bouncing with Louis' motions, and Harry wants to suck on them so _badly_ even though she knows that she's more than lucky to have her _pussy in her mouth_. She's just a bit greedy, is all. 

____

Louis drops more of her weight on Harry, swiveling her hips as to direct Harry's tongue in the places she wants it to be. She lets Harry circle her clit for a few minutes before she thrusts forward and fucks Harry's face, causing Harry's nose to get covered in some of her slick. It's messy and everything is wet and it's so fucking _filthy_. "Oh, baby. 'M coming," Louis announces, Harry's tongue keeping constant pressure on her swollen clit. When she feels that her cunt has stopped pulsating, she moves from her position on Harry's face and leans in for a kiss, smelling her pussy on Harry's face before she's able to taste it. Everything is _intoxicating_.

____

"You're the best at eating pussy, I swear," Louis compliments, licking the sweat off of Harry's neck. "Such a good girl for me, love." Harry preens under the praise, smiling dopily, her eyelids heavy. 

____

"Now, let's get you to finish, yeah? You deserve it," Louis offers, scooting down so that she can get her mouth back on Harry. She's about to start sucking when she hears Harry clear her throat from above her. 

____

"Um, d'you think I could clean you up? Wanna taste more," she says shyly, her cheeks flushed at the fact that she's being _greedy_ and _dirty_.

____

"What am I going to do with you?" Louis asks herself aloud, but she turns her body around and shifts up nonetheless. She shakes her arse in front of Harry's face, saying, "Have at it, then, baby." Harry wastes no time getting her tongue back inside of Louis, slurping up the mess that is slowly flowing out of her entrance. Louis bends her head down to reach Harry's clit, suctioning her lips tightly and sucking harshly. She pushes one of her fingers inside of Harry, curving it so that it hits where Harry likes it. She rubs against her walls, the sound of her wetness filling the air. "Always taste so sweet," she mumbles, her thumb rubbing shapes around her clit. Harry lets out a broken moan, her stomach muscles tensing up and her chest rising and falling rapidly. 

____

Harry removes her tongue from Louis's hole, whining, "Lou, Lou, I gotta come, can I come? Please, please, please," she chants, her thighs tightening around Louis. Her arms hit against the skateboard as she struggles to keep herself from coming without permission. 

____

"Yeah, give it to me, baby. Show me how good you come for me," she urges, her fingers fucking in and out of Harry's pussy. When Harry comes, she gasps out broken noises and goes to cross her thighs. She can feel her walls tightening around Louis' fingers, her clit throbbing. 

____

When Harry opens her eyes, Louis' face is in front of hers. "God, you're so fucking beautiful," Louis observes. She slips off of the bed, causing Harry to huff. After she removes the textbooks and the skateboard from the bed, Harry brings her arms to rest at her side. Louis puts her stuff away before returning to her bed and kissing the indents that have been formed on Harry's wrists. "So happy you're my girl," she states quietly, almost shyly. That's the thing about Louis; she's so confident and loud and unapologetic about most things, especially when they're having sex, but she gets bashful and _small_ when she's talking about sappy things. Harry loves it. Harry loves _her_ , but she's too afraid to say anything. 

____

"And I'm happy to be your girl," Harry reciprocates. She snuggles into Louis' side, adding, "Your _good_ girl." 

____

Louis giggles, tightening her grip around Harry's shoulders. "What d'you think about watching a movie with a cuppa?" 

____

Harry looks up from the curve of Louis' neck with a grin. "If you let me choose the movie," she states, knowing all too well that she would sit through absolutely any film if it meant she would get to snuggle Louis. 

____

"I think we can do that," she answers, reluctantly leaving the bed. She picks Harry's lavender sweater up off of the floor and slips it over her head, the fabric coming down to the middle of her thighs. When she's brewing the water for the tea, she notices Harry staring at her from the bed. "What's up, babe? Why aren't you choosing a movie?" 

____

"I just like the way you look in my clothes," Harry replies smugly. "They make you look so tiny," she adds, knowing Louis only pretends to hate when she teases her about her size. "S'also kind of hot, if m'honest. Like you're mine," she finishes. 

____

"Well, m'glad, because I like wearing your clothes, makes me feel safe," she mumbles, placing tea bags in the mugs of hot water. "But, enough about my size, yeah? I don't hear you mentioning it when I'm tying your arms up and riding your face," she concludes, bringing the mugs back over to the bed. Harry throws her head back and laughs, her heart _happy_. 

____

"You're right, I'm usually a little distracted by your arse," she offers through a giggle, causing Louis to scoff. 

____

"You're lucky you're cute, love," Louis warns jokingly. She jumps back onto the bed, and opens her arms so that Harry can snuggle up to her. "You wanna know something?" she asks quietly, and Harry can hear her heartbeat rabbiting in her chest when she presses her ear against it. 

____

"Yeah, what's up?" Harry responds, equally quiet. 

____

"I don't want to, like, scare you away, or anything, but. I think I'm falling in love with you," she gets out slowly. 

____

Harry turns her head so that she can look Louis in the eyes. "Lou...," she starts. 

____

"I know it's only been a few months since we've started talking, and I don't expect you to say it back, you know? I just thought you should know that, like, yeah. I'm really _in this,_ yeah?" She's looking into Harry's eyes, looking for some sort of emotion, whether it be disgust or understanding or happiness. 

____

"Lou, I think I'm falling in love with you, too, yeah? Actually, I know I am. 'Ve never felt this way about anyone before, so, I'm sure that's what it is, yeah? And, like. Who cares if it's only been a few months? We know what we feel, babe," she finishes bravely, leaning in to kiss Louis on the cheek. 

____

"God, Harry. I'm so happy to hear you say that. And that I got it off of my chest. I felt like I was keeping a secret from you or something," she admits. 

____

"I'm glad you said something first because I'm too chickenshit to have done it," she breaths through a laugh. "But, um. Yeah," she adds, smiling up at Louis with both dimples showing. And, she knows that her hair is a mess and that her breath smells like pussy and her cheeks are probably very blotchy with color, but she just doesn't _care_. Right here, wrapped up around _Louis,_ who _loves her,_ she feels _beautiful_. And as soon as she feels it, she knows that she's holding lazy Sunday mornings and pancakes for dinner and special birthday dinners at sushi restaurants and three little kittens and a cozy house filled with lava lamps and plants in her arms. She's holding her _future_ in her arms.

____

**Author's Note:**

> ahh thank you all so much for reading! this one was super fun to write and i've fallen in love with these characters, so let me know if y'all would be interested in a part two! i absolutely love receiving feedback, so please don't hold back your opinions!!!! all the love! :)


End file.
